Her Knife and His Chocie
by Uka-Sama
Summary: Kagome's cutting herself. Again! inu has too chooce


"Damn my fucking parents!" Kagome screamed as she slammed her door.  
"Kagome you better get your ass over here now!"  
"Shut the fuck up father!"  
She opened her door and slammed it once again. She walked over to her dresser. Fell down to her knees and opened her bottom draw. She took out everything and found her Japanese Shiboo Knife. _'Once again.'_  
She started to cut her self. She stop and put a piece of cloth in her mouth so she wouldn't scream. She started to cut again. Her arms were in pain. They were red as Inuyasha's kimono. 'Inuyasha.' She thought of him for awhile while cutting. She heard her window opening. "Kagome!"  
He looked at the helpless girl on the floor cutting herself.

Almost to death.

Death.

He wouldn't have her die not ever. He would put his life on the line. He would never put his aisuru on the line. He loved her.  
"Kagome what the fuck are you doing!"  
She dropped the cloth on the floor. "Inuyasha what the fuck are you doing here?"  
"Kagome?" He walked over to her and grabbed her up by her arm.  
"What the fu-" She was cut off by a deep passionate kiss. _'Inuyasha! What the fuck are you doing!'_  
He pulled away. "Kagome don't ever do that again. You don't deserve it."

She looked at him and started crying again. "Inuyasha. Yes I do! I don't even deserve to live anymore!"  
She pushed back and grabbed her Knife. She pointed it at her chest. She started to back up. "S- Stay away from me."  
"Kagome! Don't do it!" He started coming closer.  
"Stay back or I'm gonna do it! Inuyasha you can't stop me!"  
"Yes I can Kagome! All I have to say is this!"  
He paused. She looked at him crying more. His eyes got watery.  
"Inu-"  
"KAGOME I LOVE YOU! You don't need to die. Your perfect. Your utsukushii. Your a kawairashii, subarashii girl who wouldn't never harm any one! Kagome if you were to die. I would follow you first thing."  
"Inu-Yasha. B-But why you do like me or l-love me." She murmured out.  
"Kikyou is waiting."  
He turned around and found her.  
"Kikyou how the hell!"  
She looks at him.  
"Inuyasha remember I have the same power as Kagome."  
"So what the hell you doin' here?"  
"You just told Kagome that you loved her. But you love me. And you would become human with me."  
"Inuyasha! You can't do this I can't go though this I just can't! Tell me after I come back who your gonna choose!"  
Kagome yelled at him while grabbing her jacket. She left her room.  
"Inuyasha I'll be in the other world. Our world."  
He sat on her bed and closed the window.  
_'Damnit. What if I lose both of them?'_  
He started to think about Kagome first. _'Kagome she is my love. She loves me for who I am. She's not scared of my demon form. She's just scared that she might lose me. After I hurt her so much and so badly. She would still be by my side. If we were to be. I wouldn't let her out of my sight. I love her.'_  
He looked at her picture on her table. He picked it up and sat back down.  
He started to think about Kikyou now.  
_'She doesn't love me as a Hanyou. She wants me as a Human. She said it her self. But you love me. And you would become human with me. She is so stupid. Does she think I would become a human! Never! You know what. I know who I'm choosing.'_

_**0000**_

_'If he chooses Kikyou I'm sealing up the well for good! I can't just take it anymore. But I promised I would be by his side. Urgghhh! I can't do this. I'm heading back.' _She was walking back home. Until she found out she was going the wrong way.  
"Hey look who came along. Isn't it Kagome."  
She turned around. "Hojo!"  
"Yea it me. Now imma take you as mine!" He grabbed her and threw her into a mini house in between two buildings. "Hey get off of me!"  
He took of her clothes. He closed the doors behind him.  
"Hojo! Get off!"  
He slammed her and told her to shut up and showed her the gun he has.  
She stood quite until she saw he take off his clothes.  
"What the fuck are you doing?"  
"What? Imma fuck you."  
"No. NO!"  
He started to kiss her neck. He grabbed her left breast.

_**0000**_

"Where is she?"  
_'Something's wrong.'_  
He opened the window and started to sniff. "Kagome!"  
_'She's being raped! I can smell her fear.'_ He started to follow the scent. He ran like when he thought had Kagome died. He found the little house in between the buildings. "Ahhhhh! Stop! Hojo! Stop!"

Inuyasha just stood there in shock. It was Hojo that was taking

his Kagome's first time away from him! He ran and opened the doors! And found Kagome pushed into the wall naked. And Hojo having his touge in her.  
"Kagome!" He grabbed Hojo and threw him across the street. Kagome fell on her knees. When he hit the floor he wasn't breathing. "Kagome! Did he?"  
"No! He was about to!"  
He took off his Kimono. And put it on Kagome. He picked her up and put her on his lap. She was crying in his chest! "Inuyasha it hurts a lot!" He started to rock her. She looked up to him. He look at her. (So that you can know it was very light it was dark.)  
Kagome leaned in and kissed him.  
Now he was the shocked one. He put his arm around her back and pulled her closer. "Kagome I love you."  
"Inuyasha who did you choose?"  
"Her name starts with an _K_ ends with an _E_."  
"O Inuyasha!"  
"Inuyasha I love you too."  
They make out for awhile and goes home.

A/N Inu stays with kaggie. I mean he lives with her in her world in the middle of Tokyo.  
Yay lalaallal I love creampuff ! Yaya!

Utsukushii= Beauiful

Kawairashii= Charming

Subarashii= Wonderful

aisuru= Lover


End file.
